


Whump

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [79]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Prompt Fill, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 13th: Whump - 100 words - Friday the 13th is known throughout the infinite multiverses as a day of bad luck. Unfortunately, your character has run out of good luck and has nothing but whump today.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Whump

Chiaotzu curled up into a ball, leaning against the door as though his weight would keep anyone out. His eyes stared blankly ahead, red raw patches beneath them where he had scrubbed the tears away with vicious swipes of his sleeves.

The bed was cold. The lump beneath the blanket completely still. He’d pulled the blanket up to hide the still face and closed eyes, unable to look at them anymore.

The Kikoho had claimed another victim. Despite his hopes and prayers to a Kami he no longer believed in, Tien’s life-force had flickered and gone out. 

Chiaotzu was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where Tien did not survive learning the Kikoho :(


End file.
